


No, The Other Dad

by datleggy



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, christopher loves his two clueless dads, comforting!eddie, from dumbasses to boyfriends, hurt!buck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datleggy/pseuds/datleggy
Summary: “Oh, no, sorry, I meant your other dad, Buck.”inspired by: https://cherishingstydia.tumblr.com/post/612866719975882752/and-then-after-albert-finds-out-hes-just-kinda#notes
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 660





	No, The Other Dad

It’s summer time now, which means barbecues at Bobby and Athena’s.

Albert enjoys these type of get-togethers a lot. There’s always really good food, fun games and best of all, great company. He loves hanging out with his older brother and his friends. 

He spots Christopher sitting at the table across from Hen and Denny and walks over to say hi to everyone. “Oh hey little man, do you know where your dad is? I wanted to show him something.” 

Christopher points over to the grill, where Eddie and Michael are poking at the burgers and hotdogs. Eddie sees and walks over, just in time to hear Albert say, “Oh, no, sorry, I meant your other dad, Buck.” 

And Christopher doesn’t miss a beat when he responds, “He’s helping Bobby get more chairs from the basement.” 

Hen purses her lips and is very clearly trying her best not to laugh at the cherry red color Eddie’s entire face turns. Denny, god bless the kid, tilts his head at Christopher, “You got two daddies and I have two mommies, we can be twins!” 

Christopher nods in agreement happily and Eddie, if possible, turns even more red, fumbling on what to say. Albert turns from Christopher to Hen and then to Eddie, confused. “Wait, are you two not married?” 

Of course that’s when Buck and Bobby resurface, carrying a bunch of chairs from downstairs. 

“Eddie, go help your husband.” Hen hollers, unable to stop the laughter. 

Buck overhears and almost immediately loses his footing, which would be hilarious, if not for the fact that he’s holding several metal folding chairs and his landing is anything but soft. 

“Ow, ow, ow.” Buck winces, sitting up and holding his arm close to his chest. 

Bobby puts down the chairs he’s carrying and rushes to Buck’s side, though not before Eddie gets there, crouching down in front of the blonde to check for further injury. 

“Shit, that looks bad.” Eddie grimaces, “Here, let me have a look.” 

Buck pulls his arm away from his body and towards Eddie, flinching when his best friend takes hold, however gently. It hurts like a sonofabitch, already turning an angry shade of red around his wrist and forearm. 

“Sorry.” Eddie apologizes, especially seeing that he still has to feel the arm to make sure nothing is broken, and that’s gonna hurt much more than the so far barely there touches. 

_________________________________________________

Ultimately, and after some debate between Chim and Hen, it’s decided that nothing is broken, fortunately, but Buck’s wrist is definitely sprained, and the bruising on his upper arm is only going to get worse before it gets better. 

Buck tries his best to get out of having to go to the hospital but nobody listens, which is how he ends up at the ER, holding an ice pack to his arm while Eddie hand feeds him a cheeseburger Michael packed them to go. 

“I told everyone, I’m fine.” he sighs. 

Eddie stuffs another bite of the burger into Buck’s mouth with a raised brow. “You need to get your wrist x-rayed, it could be fractured.” 

“Hen said it’s probably only sprained.” Buck whines between bites. 

Eddie nods, feeding him some more. “Yup. And the x-ray will confirm that. How you feeling, did the Tylenol help at all?” 

“A little. Doesn’t hurt as much. The ice pack is helping, too.” 

“Good.” 

“You know, you didn’t have to come, it’s probably gonna be a while before I get seen.” Buck chews on his bottom lip. “I feel bad that you had to leave the barbecue cause of me. And Christopher, too.” 

Eddie shakes his head. “It’s fine. Christopher’s in good hands with Hen and Karen, plus he’d be more worried if I didn’t go with you, you know that.” 

“So…that thing Hen said?” Buck starts, though he’s not sure how to continue. He lets the thought linger between them a moment. 

Eddie clears his throat awkwardly. “Yeah. It uh, she was just joking around. It was after Albert said,” Eddie pauses, not sure how to word it. “I think Albert thought we were a thing.” 

“A thing?” Buck blinks. 

“Married. He said he thought we were married.” 

“How the heck did that even come up?” 

Eddie tries not to get flustered but it’s hard. “He asked Christopher where his dad was and Chris pointed to me so I walked over and Albert said, ‘no, your other dad, Buck’.” 

“Oh. _Oh_.” 

Eddie nods, “Yeah.” he sighs, “And I, well, I didn’t really know what to say to that, because if I’m being honest it wasn’t weird, hearing Albert call you Christopher’s other dad. You’re always around, especially when we need you. If you’re not over at my place, me and Christopher are over at yours. The three of us have game night against Hen’s family on Friday nights for shit’s sake…I’m not surprised Albert came to that conclusion.” 

Buck holds himself still, pressing the ice pack against his wrist a little too hard. “If you guys need space I’m sorry, I just really like hanging out, I didn’t mean to intrude or–”

“Buck, stop, that’s not what I meant.” Eddie interrupts him, taking hold of the ice pack and settling it more tenderly over the sprain. “I like having you around. Christopher does too. You know he didn’t even question it when Albert called you his second dad? And um, you know what else wasn’t weird to hear said out loud?” 

Buck shakes his head, very aware of the Eddie’s hands cradling his arm, and of the way their knees touch where they sit. 

“When Hen called you my husband.” Eddie admits, his cheeks going pink. “I didn’t really question it either.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 

Buck’s pulse is racing as they inch closer and closer together, their foreheads nearly touching, when a nurse calls out his name. “Evan Buckley?” 

Buck jumps back slightly. 

“Your husband can come too.” she says, when he hastily gets up. 

Buck turns to look at Eddie, who’s already getting ready to join him and smiles, “Boyfriend, actually.”


End file.
